Hatsukoi
by Gosangoku
Summary: They grew up to be lovers. — US/UK/US. For SuzumeChiyu! Happy New Year!


_Title_ – Hatsukoi  
_Rating_ – T  
_Pairing(s)_ – USxUKxUS  
_Genres_ – Romance, drama  
_Warnings_ – Personified countries; homosexuality (I don't like putting this in warnings but I've been told to before. Hn...); fluff, fluff, fluff.  
_Notes_ – 'Hatsukoi' is a term to refer to first-time love.

**x.**

"Hey, why are you crying...?"

Horrified green eyes shot up to meet surprised blue ones. For a moment, he didn't look like the tough kid anymore - just a fearful little boy. Then, as quickly as his vulnerability was on display, it vanished; his brows drew together and he urgently rubbed his eyes, biting back any sounds to give him away. "No," he snapped, relieved that his voice didn't waver. "Go away."

"No way!" the annoying one squawked, running over to the older boy and kneeling in front of him. "Tell me why you're crying."

"Just leave me alone," he mumbled, glowering at the blue-eyed boy and drawing his knees closer, holding himself.

The other boy tilted his head, frowning, and reached out, ruffling the English boy's messy blond hair and beaming brightly. "If it's because of Francis, you don't have to worry; I like you best."

Green eyes widened in astonishment and he stared at him for a moment before blushing deeply and looking away. "I-it's not like I care about that!" he exclaimed, mortified. _Am I that easy to read?_

The American laughed, the sound congested and high and annoying, but for some reason the Brit wanted to hear it more often. Then he smiled, and the older boy was reminded of sunshine breaking through grey clouds after a storm. He scowled, flushing deeply and wondering why the other hadn't stopped touching him yet. "I'm Alfred. Alfred F. Jones!" he offered brightly.

He hesitated for a moment, and then mumbled, "I'm Arthur. Kirkland. Arthur Kirkland." He flushed slightly, mentally berating himself for stammering, but Alfred didn't seem to mind.

"So, Arthur, you wanna be friends?"

"...I think I'd like that."

But that didn't prevent him from flailing and shouting when Alfred grasped his hand and dragged him around the park.

**x.**

"You come here every day."

Arthur's gaze drifted away from the sky towards eyes that were even brighter than it. He shrugged, huffing and feigning disinterest. "It's not because of you, so don't assume things."

The American pouted at that, but soon recovered and bounded over to the swingset. "C'mon, Arthur! Let's swing together!"

He eyed the swings warily, not being one for heights. But as if he'd admit that. Sighing, he jumped off of the bench and reluctantly approached the swings. "Shall I push you?" he offered.

"No, let's both swing." Alfred grinned at him, grabbing the Brit's pale hand and dragging him the rest of the way. They clambered on the swings and looked at each other, Alfred beaming and Arthur scowling, and then the American shouted a cue, moving his legs and swinging, challenging Arthur to go as high as possible.

Despite himself, Arthur found he was beginning to enjoy it, but he refused to admit that it was probably only because he liked being with Alfred. Still, as he swung close to the ground and the American seemed to soar through the sky, he couldn't help but get lost in his melancholy musings.

_No matter what, I'll never be able to reach hights like you..._

**x.**

"Will you help me with my English project, Arthur?"

He didn't glance up from his book. "No," he muttered, turning a page.

"Aww, come on!" his friend whined, leaning on Arthur's back and nuzzling against his neck, laughing at the Brit's red face. "Pleaaase? You're so awesome at English. You always correct me."

Arthur huffed, turning away to glare at a wall. "F-fine," he agreed stiffly. "But only because you won't leave me alone about it."

"You're the best, Arthur!" Alfred said happily, flinging his arms around the taller boy. "Hey, what're you reading? You had a different book last week."

"I finished it," the English boy muttered, ignoring how Alfred looked scandalised and dismissing his comment about how Arthur must be pretty bored. "It's..." He blushed slightly, burying his face in the book. "It's _Sleeping Beauty_. I'm only reading it because I have to wait for the next _Harry Potter_ to be released though!" he defended hastily, praying that Alfred wouldn't tease him.

"_Sleeping Beauty_?" he reiterated, lips twitching in amusement. "Why d'you like such a girly story?"

"It's not girly," Arthur mumbled, glaring slightly. To Alfred, it looked more like a pout. "It's... well, it's farfetched, but it's inspiring. The prince goes out of his way to save the princess..." He flushed darkly, scowling at the floor. "I-I... I like fairytales. Even though happy endings never happen, I like to imagine them..."

"But they do happen." At Arthur's incredulous look, Alfred nodded insistently. "They do! I'll prove it to you." He grinned, grabbing his friend's hand and ignoring his sputtering. "Arthur, we'll definitely have a happy ending! We'll always be together." He smiled, and it was softer than usual, so Arthur found himself entranced. "We'll be friends forever and nothing will ever change that, no matter what. All right?"

"...Alfred, you're being too loud. We're in a library."

**x.**

"I can't believe we're doing this," Arthur whispered, groaning in disbelief and yelping in surprise when Alfred pushed him forwards.

"Well, we are. C'mooon, it's not that bad. We won't get caught, so let's do it!"

Arthur blushed deeply, looking at the floor. "But it's wrong... I wouldn't want someone looking at me while I was getting changed. Especially by a girl."

"The older boys were doing it," Alfred said, looking thoughtful. "I don't really get why they wanted to look at girls in their underwear, but they seemed real excited about it... So, to be like the older kids, we've gotta do this, Arthur! We do everything together, right?"

"I-I suppose..." he agreed reluctantly, still looking a bit put off, but when the American grabbed his hand, he seemed to forget any of his protests and just stumbled along, muttering unintelligible lexis under his breath.

Eventually, they ended up outside of the girl's changing rooms, standing there awkwardly, one with a determined expression and one looking a bit sick.

"We'll get in trouble," Arthur mumbled nervously, stiffening when Alfred barked a laugh.

"Come on, don't be a coward, Arthur." He grinned, eyes glinting challengingly, and Arthur bristled.

"I'm not a coward," he hissed, and then shoved Alfred out of the way, leaning down to glance through the keyhole.

"What do you see?"

"They're going in," Arthur muttered, feeling horrible for doing this but refusing to give into Alfred's jibes. He was anything but a coward! But his defensive thoughts dissolved into nothing as the girls began removing their shirts and sliding off their shorts, giggling and gossiping about god knows what as they casually talked in their _underwear_.

"Arthur? What's going on?" Alfred's voice was right next to his ear, and Arthur found himself letting out some kind of _noise_ and lurching back. He stared up at Alfred in shock, and the American blinked at him, confused but amused. "I guess I'll look myself," he said, glancing through the hole.

The Brit frowned, disapproving, but not wanting to be insulted by Alfred again. Instead, he took in the shock on the younger boy's face, which suddenly went completely blank. "...Alfred?"

"Arthur, we're gonna have to run."

"You idiot!"

**x.**

"It's awesome we got paired together for our science project!" Alfred cheered, grinning as they ran eagerly down the street towards the park.

Arthur couldn't stop himself from returning it. "I guess it isn't so bad. It's better than being with Francis, at least."

The American gawked at him. "At least?" he repeated incredulously, scowling. "You wanted to be with me the most and you know it, Arthur!"

The older boy shrugged offhandedly, secretly pleased by how vehement his friend was about it. "Think what you want," he said flippantly, smirking and laughing at his friend's pout.

"Tsk, I know you like me the best," he insisted, nodding to enhance his point. He smiled as he heard the Brit laugh. "Let's go then," he said, kicking open the rusty gate. They raced each other to the pond, Alfred delcaring his win and Arthur objecting to it, before taking out the test tubes. "I'll go over there to get some of the water and... whatever's floating in it." He trailed over to another part of the pond, leaning forwards to dip the flask into the water. "J-just a bit further..." He leaned further, arm straining as he tried to get as far over the water as possible, swaying slightly. "Almost... there... Ah!"

Arthur hastily looked up from the side of the pond. When he saw his friend slipping, he dropped his flask and dashed over to him immediately. "Alfred!" he cried, grabbing his hand. For a moment, he feared they would both fall in, but he managed to keep Alfred from falling into the deeper into the water. "Are you holding on?"

"A-always."

Summoning all his strength, Arthur stepped back, dragging his friend out of the sludge in the pond. They stumbled back, falling onto the ground. Alfred caught himself on his hands so that he wouldn't hurt his friend, and they stared at each other, gasping for breath. And then they were laughing, grinning brilliantly as their eyes sparkled with mirth beneath the warm spring sun.

"You saved me," Alfred breathed, gazing down into dazzling green eyes.

"Hardly," he snorted, rolling his eyes, but still smiling. "I pulled you out of a pond. Big deal."

"Yeah, big deal." The American leaned down, nuzzling his friend's soft blond hair and breathing in the scent of autumn, library books and burnt pastries. "Someday, I'll make it up to you and save you too."

He felt reluctant arms weave around his torso in a loose embrace and smiled against Arthur's neck.

"You already have."

**x.**

"Hey, Arthur."

"Hm?"

"I saw Francis and Michelle kissing earlier."

"So? What those two get up to in their spare time is none of our business."

"Didn't you like Michelle?"

"What on earth gave you that idea?"

"You went on a date with her once."

"It wasn't a date! We just went for buns and I read to her. I was... tutoring her."

"Sure. Whatever. Anyway, I... Don't laugh, okay?"

"No promises."

"...I'll risk it. I... I don't know how. To kiss, I mean."

"Really? You?"

"Why don't you sound surprised?"

"Because I'm not."

"At least you aren't laughing at me, I guess."

"Hm. I'm reading, Alfred."

"Yeah, yeah, sure. But didn't you hear me? I don't... I don't know how to kiss!"

"So? You're only twelve. It's not a big deal."

"Yes, it iiis! I have to know how to kiss."

"And how do you propose to do that?"

"...You're gonna show me."

"Wh-what? What the bloody hell are you on about? A-Alfred, if you come closer I'll curse you-!"

The Brit was abruptly silenced as chapped lips collided with his own, the hands on his shoulders holding him in place, and he couldn't help but wonder when Alfred got so strong. He let out a strangled sound as their teeth crashed against one another's, and Alfred mumbled a breathless apology into the kiss, licking Arthur's lips to repent. Shocked and bewildered, the English boy just stared, and moaned in objection as Alfred's tongue slipped through his parted lips. It was awkward, chaste and foreign, but it didn't... it wasn't altogether too horrible.

They pulled apart slowly, lips connected by a thin trail of saliva that Arthur was quick to brush away, feeling his face heat up in embarrassment. He dropped his eyes to the book in his lap but then forced himself to look at his friend, whose gaze seemed oddly serious and thoughtful.

"A-Alfred...?" he murmured softly, licking his lips and blushing deeper when the American's eyes flickered down to see the movement.

"I... Sorry, Arthur," he mumbled, his own cheeks darkening slightly. "I told you I didn't know how."

Swallowing and averting his gaze, the Brit whispered shyly, "Sh-shall I teach you?"

**x.**

Blowing his hair out of his eyes, he glanced around the park hopefully, ignoring all of the couples and people walking their dogs. As he had... well, not expected, but hoped for, his friend was sitting on the bench they always used to meet at, staring dreamily out at the pond. The sunlight illuminated the scene, soft emerald eyes shining in the light and the patterns of the water seeming to reflect over his pale skin.

Alfred swallowed, tearing his gaze off of his friend. He looked so beautiful like that, he almost couldn't stop looking. But he knew Arthur was a hopeless romantic, so he clutched at the boquet of flowers that he had bought on the way, hoping he didn't look like an idiot, and excitedly strolled over to the Brit.

Prepared to sneak up on him and scare him (as revenge for the last Halloween), he raised a hand to slam down on Arthur's shoulder, only to freeze when he murmured, "Welcome back, Alfred."

"How'd you know I was here?" he whined, but grinned when Arthur turned and smiled at him.

"You'd be a terrible spy."

Alfred huffed and threw back a jibe about Arthur being a terrible _cook_, but before the Brit could return a quip, he shoved the flowers at him, flushing slightly. "Uh... I know you like flowers, since you're such a girly guy. So... yeah. Here," he stuttered, mentally screaming because he'd practiced what to say and it sounded so much more suave in his head!

But Arthur was blushing pleasantly, flustered and content, and he smiled at Alfred. "Thank you," he said softly, although he wondered if the American even knew what red and white roses put together _meant_. He leaned up to kiss his friend's cheek, but then paused. He gaped for a moment, unable to process whatever was bothering him, and then let out a strangled noise. "Y-you're... You're taller than me!"

The American tilted his head before smirking triumphantly. "Oh, yeah! I knew I had a growth spurt while I was away, but... Ah, this is so awesome!"

The older boy huffed irritably. "That's so annoying. Now you're hardly like a little brother..."

Alfred beamed, somehow pleased by those words. "Nope, I guess I'm not," he agreed, not liking how disheartened Arthur looked. "But hey, we're still best friends. Forever."

Emerald eyes appraised him before the Brit softened, sighing quietly. "I suppose I'll have to face the fact that you're grown up, hm?"

Alfred grasped his friend's hand, threading their fingers together and flashing a blinding smile. "Yeah, but it's not a bad thing. It just means it'll be easier for me to protect you."

"Who said I need someone to protect me?" Arthur demanded, rolling his eyes. "At least that hasn't changed. Your ego, I mean." Despite the banter, he was smiling back. "It's good to have you back, Al. Don't go away all summer again," he mumbled, and then blushed darkly. "N-not that I missed you at all!"

Alfred laughed, pleased that Arthur hadn't changed much at all either. "I missed you too."****

x.

_Ding dong._

Ding dong.

Ding...

The door was slowly pulled open, creaking quietly, and a tired blue eye peered out. "I don't wanna buy any cookies," he muttered, but brightened when he saw thick brows and bright green eyes. "Arthur!" he said happily, wrenching the door open. "It's prom today, isn't it? Why are you here?"

The Brit flushed deeply, shifting awkwardly in his too-big suit. "I told my mum I was going with Michelle," he mumbled, staring fixatedly at the ground. "Did you really think I'd go to a stupid dance when my best friend was sick? Don't be stupid, Alfred." He held up a plastic bag, full of rented DVDs, a Final Fantasy game and a few bags of popcorn.

Alfred was torn between elation and guilt. He knew Arthur loved dancing, and even though he complained about the entire occasion, he'd seemed quite hopeful about it when he was talking to Alfred before. And he looked so cute in his suit, even though the sleeves went past his knuckles and he looked like he'd stumble over his slacks. But he wanted to be selfish, especially when it came to Arthur. Arthur was _his _friend, and he hadn't kissed anyone but him, so he had a right to be with him all the time. _I know it's selfish, but... I want you to look only at me, Arthur._

He smiled. "Come in, Arthur."

_I'll make it up to you._

**x.**

"You landed me in detention." Arthur glared darkly at his friend, who grinned back sheepishly.

"Hey, I didn't do it intentionally... Besides, you helped with the stink bomb!" he added defensively, unwilling to take all of the blame. He snickered when the Brit sputtered and spouted pathetic arguments, brushing off the insults as they lacked any bite. "It's awesome, though. Being together like this."

Arthur felt his heartbeat speed up and swallowed nervously, scowling to hide it. "I... It's all right, I guess."

"Would it kill you to be honest sometimes?" the American mumbled with a sigh, not intending for the older boy to hear him.

Ducking his head, Arthur raised a hand to clutch at the fabric of his sweatervest, willing his heart to slow down.

**x.**

_Ring, ring._

Ring, ring.

"Ah-! Hello?"

"Um... Did I call at a bad time?"

"No, no, it's cool. So, what's up?"

"I just... I... I was wondering if... if you'd like to go out somewhere later. W-we can go to McDonald's. If you want."

"Ah... You'd know like like to, Art, but I'm with Kiku right now. He's showing me his new game. It's awesome! You should come check it out!"

"...No, it's fine. Sorry to bother you."

"Uh... Arthur, you okay-?"

"I have to go. Goodbye, Alfred."

**x.**

heroburgers_01 says: Art! Why did u hang up on me earlier?

**lonesomepirate007 says: **I was busy.

**heroburgers_01 says: **Rly? So why'd you ask if i wanted to go out then?

**lonesomepirate007 says: **It doesn't matter. So, how was Honda's game?

**heroburgers_01 says: **it was epic! Seriously, u should have came over

**lonesomepirate007 says: **Mm. I'm not really a video game fan.

**heroburgers_01 says: **Then... do u wanna go somewhere else this weekend? there's a carnival or something

**lonesomepirate007 says: **...With you?

**heroburgers_01 says: **If u don't want to it's cool I guess

**lonesomepirate007 says: **Um... no, it's fine. I'd like to.

**lonesomepirate007 says: **But only because you'll whine if I don't.

**heroburgers_01 says: **sure, Art. But awesome! okay, I'll pick u up at 2 or something on Saturday yh?

**lonesomepirate007 says: **Fine. Don't be late. I'll throttle you. Repeatedly.

**x.**

"No, I look stupid in this shirt," Arthur said, removing his Sex Pistols shirt and tossing it onto the growing pule on his floor. His sister handed him another one, rolling her eyes and leaning back, scrutinising her younger brother.

"Really, little brother," she murmured, sniggering as the blond pulled on a shirt with a unicorn on it. He blushed crimson and tore it off, delicately putting it back in its draw and slamming it, grabbing another shirt himself. "You're acting like you're going on a date."

"It's not a date," he mumbled, wondering why all of his shirts were loose. He tugged at it, staring in the mirror and frowning self-consciously. "I'm going out with my friend. Not going out as in dating, just... Shut up." He moved to take it off, but his sister batted his hands away.

"Keep it on, it looks good," she said, ruffling his already-unkempt hair and grinning at his scowl. "You don't have to admit it, but I know you have a thing for Jones. Just don't put out on the first date," she said, winking. She danced out of the room as Arthur moved to throw a hairbrush at her, singing out: "By the way, if he wants to go to 'third base', he means-"

"I know what it means! Fuck off!"

After a moment's deliberation, he sucked in his stomach and slipped into his tight skinny jeans.

**x.**

"Do you _ever _take that jacket off?"

"You know I don't; my dad gave it to me."

Arthur sighed. "Yes, it means a lot to you, I know." He appraised the boy and rolled his eyes at his haphazard appearance. "Really, you're so sloppy," he chastised, sputtering when his hair was ruffled.

"Of course _you_'d think so," Alfred returned, laughing when the Brit scowled. He blinked, staring at Arthur.

"What... What is it?" he asked uncomfortably, glowering.

"Um... nothing," the American said, staring at him for a moment longer before turning around. "Let's... uh... Let's get going then."

They began to walk down the street, ignoring all of the car horns and babies crying and just revelling in each other's presence. After a prolonged moment, Alfred felt something cold slide into his hand, and he glanced down to see a blushing Arthur slip his fingers through Alfred's. Smiling, he squeezed their hands, chuckling softly when his friend's face reddened further.

The entrance was crowded, tonnes of people filtering in, and they shuffled behind them, Arthur grumbling complaints and Alfred sniggering at his impatience. Eventually, they managed to slide through.

"Blimey, I didn't expect so many people," the Brit murmured, making a face.

Alfred shrugged nonchalantly. "It's not so bad," he soothed, dragging his friend over to the numerous stalls. "Hey, look - games! Wanna play?" He eyed the games in excitement, and Arthur hid a smile behind his hand. Without waiting for an answer, the American approached a stall, raising a brow. "What? All you've gotta do is knock down all the cans? Tch. Hey! How much are three balls?"

"Just a dollar, son," the vendor said, brusing his nose and sniffing, handing over three red balls as the American handed him the money.

Flashing a grin at Arthur, he said, "Watch and learn." Turning to the cans, he squinted, looking so serious and determined.

_How cute_, Arthur thought, blushing immediately after and clearing his throat. _It's not weird that I find him cute, is it? Not that he's just that... He's very handsome. He's grown up to be a fine young man. _He paused, blush deepening, and he covered his face with his hands. _I sound so pathetic... Really, I... I shouldn't think of him in such a way. _Raising his eyes, he watched as the American tossed one of the balls. It collided with the tins and they shook before falling apart, tumbling to the ground. He smiled as Alfred let out a loud cheer. _It's not like he'd ever see me in the same way... We're best friends. He reminds me of that often enough..._

"Hey, Arthur."

"Hm?" He looked back at his friend again, eyes widening when a unicorn plushie enveloped his vision. He stared at it for a minute, puzzled and amazed, and then pat its head, revelling in its soft exterior. Arms outstretched, he accepted the toy, nuzzling into its rainbow-tinted maine and basking in the feeling. He heard a snort and immediately looked back up to see a grinning American. He flared crimson and hugged the toy to his chest, glowering. "Don't laugh at me," he snapped.

"I think it's cute," Alfred said, and Arthur blinked at the serious tone. Half-lidded azure eyes gazed at him intensely and the Brit almost forgot how to breathe. Then, as quickly as the moment appeared, it evaporated, and the younger man smiled again. "Anyway, let's look around more, okay?"

**x.**

Determined to return the favour, Arthur stopped at another game, eyeing the hammer warily. He was... the _strongest _of people, per say. He would take embroidery over rugby any day and, whilst he adored football (English, mind), he wasn't really one for bruises and being caked in mud. Alfred, however... well, they were opposites indeed; Alfred had tried out for the (American) football team a couple of years ago and, whilst he had been lanky, limbs all over the place, face full of acne and a lopsided grin, the memebers had to admit he had potential. Arthur, having been part of the school council at the time, had marched up to the team's quarterback (Really, he had no idea why it was such an amazing position; the guy was so arrogant and irritating. He was sure he could take him down a few pegs.) and demanded that they give Alfred a fair trial run. They teased him relentlessly but Arthur didn't let their words get to him; he'd had enough bullying from his brothers as a child. He could handle himself.

Alfred had found out, of course; he had been irritated at first. He stormed into the library, pinning Arthur against and bookshelf and demanding why Arthur thought he could dictate Alfred's life. They had argued; neither wanted to admit to being slightly wrong, and they'd been tossed out, much to Arthur's indignation. They didn't talk for a week, and eventually Alfred's brother (What was his name again? Michael? No, no... Matthew, that was it.) and the bane of Arthur's existence (Francis bloody fucking Bonnefoy) had locked them into a broom cupboard until they'd made up. And they did, after a small scuffle, which embarrassingly ended with Arthur being pinned to the ground and Alfred hovering over him.

And of course, that was when Francis opened the door. They never lived it down, but it didn't seem like much of a big deal anymore.

Still, Alfred had won Arthur his beautiful unicorn, so he was determined to get something for Alfred. He paid the man and picked up the hammer with a bit of effort, and then glanced at the scale. "How many turns do I get?" he asked.

"Three," the man answered, looking amused as Arthur heaved the hammer back.

"Hey, whoa, wait!" Arthur felt warmth settle behind him, and a hand trail over his arm, grasping the hammer with him. "You'll hurt yourself like that... Let me show you how to do it."

Despite himself, Arthur shuddered and flushed, biting his lip as Alfred's tanned hand enveloped his. They lifted the hammer, and he revelled in leaning against Alfred for a moment, before they brought it down forcefully. Having been concentrated on Alfred's warm hand sending strange fluttering shocks through him, Arthur was shocked out of his reverie by the vendor's clapping.

"Well done," he said with a practiced polite tone, and the two reluctantly disentangled, Alfred's hand lingering above his for another moment before he pulled away. "Pick your prize."

Alfred glanced at Arthur and then smiled to himself when the grumpy Brit grabbed the whale and thrust it into Alfred's arms. "Don't thank me," he mumbled, blushing, and the younger man just grinned, throwing his arm around his friend as they moved to another stall.

**x.**

"You hungry?"

"A little. I know you are," Arthur said with a teasing smile, already making a beeline for a parked ice-cream van.

Alfred laughed sheepishly and trailed after him, holding his whale under his arm. "I'll pay," he offered, trying to ignore the surprised look Arthur flashed him. He bought them two plain ice-creams and pouted when Arthur asked if he didn't want a larger cone. "I'm not that greedy," he whined, but he wasn't too annoyed when Arthur smiled.

They wandered around aimlessly for a while, eyeing various trinkets and taking part in a few raffles. Arthur won a bottle of _something_, but Alfred didn't want him getting drunk today, so they exchanged it for a t-shirt that had a merged flag of the US and the UK. After making a few innuendos, Arthur whacked him over the head and put the shirt on to spite him, dismissing the American's laughter.

The time seemed to fly by, and the bright azure sky slowly drifted to a saturated orange, clouds looming low in the sky that seemed to evaporate as the atmosphere darkened further. Soon enough, stars shone dimly in the purple sky, glittering and shining, and street lamps illuminated the area. Both gazed up at the sky, tranquil, as they trailed over to their last stop.

"It's been a lovely day, Alfred," Arthur murmured softly, turning to offer Alfred a small smile. The American returned it, squeezing Arthur's hand again.

"It isn't over just yet, Arthur. C'mon," he mumbled, walking over to the ferris wheel. The line was long, but they didn't mind, filling the time with mindless banter and friendly laughter. Eventually, they clambered into one of the seats, Arthur weakly commenting on how it didn't seem that safe, especially if they were going high. But Alfred just smiled and said, "I'll protect you."

It moved jerkily at first, and Arthur instantly grabbed Alfred's arm, seemingly not noticing the reflexive action as he glanced over the edge cautiously. Smiling, the American pulled the older man closer to his side, awkwardly managing the plushies and ensuring they wouldn't fall off.

"Hey, Arthur?"

Green eyes flickered up to meet his. "Yes?"

_It's now or never, I guess._ "I... Arthur, I really... No, what I mean to say is..." He frowned, inwardly berating himself. Why did he have to get awkward when he was trying to talk about his feelings?

"I love you."

Alfred froze, turning to see earnest emerald eyes staring back at him. "You... Huh?"

Lips twitching in anxious amusement, Arthur lifted one hand to cup his friend's cheek. "Must I repeat myself? Really, Al, do learn to listen." He leaned forwards slightly, brushing their lips together and flushing slightly, face illuminated by the streetlights from below. "I said I love you." He laughed softly, warm breath ghosting over Alfred's lips. "I think I always have."

And then he could feel himself grinning down at the temperamental Brit, his arms tightening around the smaller man's torso and trying to pull him closer. "I guess you can be honest," he murmured, pressing their noses together and chuckling when Arthur smiled back. "It's only fair I am too, then. Arthur Kirkland... I love you."

"Are you going to kiss me or not?"

He didn't waste any time fulfilling that request, finally fitting together, embracing each other and exchanging loving kisses as fireworks erupted in the sky.

**x.**

Alfred tugged nervously at his collar, swallowing as they approached Arthur's abode. The sound of their shoes hitting the pavement was the only noise in the area, save for cars on the highway in the distance. He glanced at his boyfriend nervously.

"Wh-why do we have to go meet your family, Arthur?"

"Well, we are together now, aren't we? It's only polite that I introduce you to them," the shorter man replied, looking a bit anxious and very irritated. "Just... Whatever they say, don't believe it. Try not to speak too much because they'll use it against you. And if they try to ask _anything_ about the time when we got caught in the library after hours-"

His ramblings were cut short by a chaste kiss, and he looked up to meet amused blue eyes. "Relax, babe," Alfred drawled, leaning down to run his teeth over Arthur's lip before nipping at it lightly, pleased when they parted. He slipped his tongue in and Arthur's met his, and he smiled into it when he felt the Brit lean forwards against him, tense muscles loosening as their kiss resumed. They pulled apart, breathing deeply and gazing at one another. "I'll make you proud," he said, pulling up one of Arthur's hands and kissing it softly.

Arthur's smile still made his heart race. "Stupid American," he murmured, tugging Alfred closer to him. "It's not _you_ I'm worried about. You're definitely husband material. It's just that my family are... not family material." His eyes glinted as he got lost in his own world. "They aren't fit to swab the deck..."

"Husband material?" Alfred repeated, dragging Arthur out of his imagination. He grinned as Arthur flushed. "I like the sound of that," he agreed quietly, beaming when the older boy smiled back again.

The moment dissolved around them as a loud _bang_ interrupted them, and then three people appeared at the door, all trying to get out. One of them lingered behind, staring and feigning disinterest.

"Alfred, meet the barbarians - my siblings. You lot, this is Al-"

"Arthur's lover!" his sister exclaimed, grinning.

"Arthur's toyboy," his eldest brother put in, sniggering. They all erupted into laughter.

"Arthur's future husband," the more reclusive-looking one said, tucking his curly blond hair behind his ear and offering an eerie smile. "Alfred, do come in. We've all prepared some food for you. I must warn you, though; Cai's made haggis."

Alfred glanced at Arthur nervously, who looked at him grimly. "After this, you'll think my scones are delectable."

He resigned to his fate as he was dragged into the house, and he couldn't help but thing of the horror film Kiku let him borrow last week. But later, he deemed it worth it when he told Arthur that his stomach hurt, and they cuddled under his sheets, exchanging stories for the rest of the night.

When he finally woke up, he was surprised to meet half-lidded blue eyes and a smirk. "I think I should get some payment for having to eat your siblings' food yesterday, Artie," Alfred murmured, nipping at his boyfriend's ear and unbuttoning his shirt. He ignored the sputtered protests and enveloped the Brit's lips in a needy kiss.

"You smell like haggis," Arthur mumbled, but his scowl soon turned into a face of arousal as pleasant sensations drifted through his body. _Stupid Alfred and his stupid morning sex and his stupid Alfred-ness... _he thought deliriously as his lover sucked at his neck and leaned over to grab the pot that rested in Arthur's top drawer.

"I guess we'll have to change that, hmm?" he drawled and, dramatically sighing in defeat, Arthur threw his arms around the American and dragged him into a deep kiss.

**x.**

_**Axis Powers Hetalia **_**belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya.**

I wrote this for SuzumeChiyu. Happy New Year/anniversary #1! =/w/=; I hope it's all right. It probably seems a bit rushed since I wanted to get it up today... but I hope you like it nonetheless.


End file.
